Who I am
by Deedee9615
Summary: Riley never expected to be thrown in to the world of Supernatural. Especially considering she always thought it was just a show. But now she's learning the truth; about the show and about herself.


Chapter One

The date was May 1, 2013; gorgeous spring and summer weather was finally starting to set in around the area. The warm weather was immensely welcomed by everyone. People were happy to be getting away from the lengthy and frigid winter that had battered them in the past few months. The winter had begun early with over a foot of snow falling in late October and ended late with a blizzard in April. The roads during the winter had been horrendous, most people opting to stay in rather than battle the weather. Streets seemed to be nearly completely deserted and Travel pretty much nonexistent. Now that was all over, and spring was finally hitting. It was a drastic transition when compared to the low teen temperatures that everyone had begun to become accustom to.

There was a lot more to the divorce. More than either of the girls could ever dream of knowing. Like many parents, the Ashtons didn't tell their children everything. They didn't explain that they were both at fault. Mr. Ashton, for his multiple affairs and children (children whom Faith and Carlene had not idea Existed). Mrs. Ashton was also at fault for cheating in response to her husband's cheating and then for allowing him to cheat without consequence.

"For God's sake, Carlene!" A seething, red-haired woman shouted as she stormed out of an enormous building, blue eyes blazing in fury, "Can't you ever just leave me alone? I'm the older sister! Don't you understand that? You shouldn't be trying to protect me! If anything, I should be the one trying to protect you! I don't need you meddling in my life! Between you and mom, I feel like I don't even have a say in my life!" She screamed as she climbed in her truck, slamming the door and starting it up, the engine roaring to life. It was getting old, and obviously needed work; it wasn't like either of the sisters had a sufficient amount of money for that, though. They barely had enough money as it was. Carlene was attempting to keep afloat and continue in college, aspiring to get through Law school. Faith was trying to scoot by with just a High school diploma and was a single mother.

"I'm sorry, Faith!" A younger woman shouted, following her to the jeep, "It's not my fault that your boyfriends are all assholes! I mean, look who you date? Complete and utter losers! Poor Damon, look at his father! Where the hell is that lowlife? No one can find him, and he does nothing to help with the little guy!" She exclaimed, "And the loser you went to see today! He cheated on you! Did you expect me not to say something? To let you find out sometime after you were married to the useless piece of shit and had another kid? What then, Faith?" She inquired. "You're my sister; I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already were! I don't want some moronic man to hurt you again!"

Usually, Carlene was more easygoing and collected than this. However, there were certain things that just got under her skin; her elder sister's dating habits, for example. She had always been overprotective of Faith, even when they were teenagers and Faith had been in her senior year of high school. Carlene, who had been a ninth grader (the youngest ninth grader), punched a boy in the face for tormenting her sister. Carlene didn't mean any damage by it; she was just protective of her family members.

"Whatever! Just get in the damn car, now!" Faith shouted, rubbing her temples. She was sick and tired of her little sister doing all this shit! She could understand that her sister loved her, but she was such a pain in her ass. Sometimes she had wished she didn't even have a little sister. This was, of course, something that Faith had never stated to her sister. As much as Carlene got in the way, she was still her baby sister, and she didn't want to hurt her.

Most people who have siblings can probably relate to what the sisters were going through. A little sister meddling where she shouldn't? It's a pain. It's even more painful when the siblings are meddling in things such as relationships. Relationships are just a touchy and sensitive topic in general, even without others snooping around. Relationships are one thing most people usually prefer to have left alone in their life, they want to be free and make their own choices.

Carlene, or Riley as most people called her, climbed into the truck with trouble, barely able to pull herself up into the high truck. As soon as Riley had closed the door, Faith was ready to go. She flew out to the main road, making a swift turning off onto an older, deserted one.

The sisters were on their way back to their home town of Perry, Kansas. They'd been gone a week now on a kind of vacation, having fun and living life. Now, it was time to go back to their boring little hometown for a little while, though.

Perry was a tiny town with less than a thousand residents and a town in Jefferson County, Kansas. That was their home, though they did love to get away from it every once in a while. It was and always would be home to them. Their family lived there and had lived for as long as they could remember; grandparents, great-grandparents. They'd all lived there. Hardly any of their family had moved away since then, preferring to stay in or near the county. It was where Faith intended to stay to raise her son, Damon.

Driving down the country road, the girls were slowly cooling down. It was serene and peaceful, a place where you could think and clear your mind. There were few other cars anywhere on the road; they'd only seen one or two in the whole hour that they'd been driving down the road. It was this type of road that seemed to be one of the safest roads to drive on. It was straight, vacant, and had only grassy fields enclosing it.

Neither of the girls had anticipated what occurred in just a matter of seconds. Neither of them saw where the colossal truck came from. All they registered was it flying over from the other side of the road, crossing the line and hitting their truck head on. The truck was flung it off the side road and into the fields beside it. Fortunately for them, they had only been going about thirty miles per hour; the truck, though, had been going at least fifty. If someone were to look at the wreckage that was Faith's truck, they would expect all passengers in the car to be perished or been in a critical condition. All the windows were smashed, the front of the car completely ruined, most of the doors had come open upon contact with the ground.

The truck had flipped about three or so times, ending on the roof about ten feet away from the road. Faith was immediately looking around, not even two seconds after they had stopped flipping. She looked around numbly, trying to find her way out of the jumble of glass, plastic, and metal. Sluggishly, she made her way out to the door, managing to crawl through the bashed out window. Glass was all around; Faith had managed to get multiple pieces stuck and lodged in her hands, legs, and arms from crawling on the ground over it.

"Riley?" Faith yelled, rushing quickly (as fast as an injured person could) over to the other side of the truck, prying the destroyed door open. Her sister was lying on the ground (well, the roof), unconscious and covered in glass, debris, and blood.

"CARLENE!" She screamed, panicking and trying to wake her up, "You have to wake up, Ri! Come on, wake up!" She pulled out her of the car, pulling her cell phone out of the pocket, she speedily dialed 911. Looking around, she saw no one else in view; the truck that had hit them had disappeared just as quickly as it had shown up. "I need help, my sister, a truck hit us head on, it knocked us off of the road and my truck flipped. I can't get her to wake up, she's hit her head and she's bleeding!" She screamed frantically, almost unable to be understood through her tears and sobs. "Please, hurry. Please! The truck disappeared, we're all alone. I don't know what to do for this kind of stuff. I can't get her to wake up"

* * *

Riley opened her eyes wide when she felt damp and icy sensation of water. It felt so cold, especially for May. She couldn't understand how it had become so freezing, even at nighttime. The last thing she had recalled was riding in the car with her sister, both of them singing to music as they drove to a hotel, and abruptly everything went blank. Standing up and looking around, she wrinkled her nose. It smelled like pure sewer here; wherever here was.

"Dean? Dean!"

"What?"

Riley looked over to the yells of the men, a man was standing in the mud on the opposite side of the river. Had she heard right? This was just so weird. The river, the bridge overhead, it all looked so familiar, like she'd seen it before. She was almost a hundred percent positive that she had seen it before. Riley stayed back, listening to the guys' discussion and becoming even more freaked out. The scene was just like that of one in her favorite TV show, Supernatural. It couldn't possibly be, could it? That couldn't be possible, it was pure insanity.

Brushing off the absurd idea, she slowly and awkwardly began making her way up the hill and to the bridge. As she was heading up the hill she noticed the pang of pain and the crimson tinted liquid running down her arm and to her hand. Obviously she had cut her arm on something rather bad. She hadn't felt it at first, but she sure felt it now that she'd seen it. It stung like hell. Inspecting the cut, she determined that it didn't need stitches, just a proper bandaging. She'd have to do that whenever she got the chance.

"Shit." She cursed, ripping part of her faded green t-shirt to wrap her arm. It wasn't too bad, but she'd already gotten her favorite jacket filthy enough. She'd be paying out the butt to get the poor thing clean and not smelling like a sewer again. Finally, she made her way to the top of the hill and towards the bridge. Her trip up the hill wasn't exactly easy, her being usual graceless self, she had nearly plummeted back down multiple times. She was grateful once she finally was on level, non-slippery ground again.

"Hey!" She called as she saw the two guys from earlier; they were both sitting on the hood of an older car; an Impala, she noted. This just kept getting stranger and stranger. It was like a warped nightmare-dream. It couldn't be a dream, though. She could feel everything; her cut, how cold it was, her exhaustion, everything. "Do you guys happen to know where we are…?" She asked confusedly as she ambled over to them. She didn't exactly like having to ask strangers, but what choice did she have? There was no one else around, who knew how far away the next nearest person was.

"Who are you?" The one she presumed was Dean, based on his the muddy and toilet smelling clothes, asked as soon as he noticed her presence.

"Carlene Ashton, but I go by Riley." She replied, "and you are?" she asked casually as she started to brush some mud of her clothes, praying she would get used to the horrid odor they were giving off soon.

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam." He responded with a smirk, "What is a g-" Riley cut him off mid-word. "Let me guess. You're 'Dean Winchester'," Riley said sarcastically, "And he's 'Sam Winchester?" She laughed, "I'm not an idiot, 'Dean'." She snapped, getting agitated. The next thing she knew, she had a gun drawn and aimed at her head. This wasn't going to well with her, seeing as one of her worst fears was guns. Her heart raced as she looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Dean demanded, eyes blazing. He held the gun firm, prepared to fire it if needed.

"What is the matter with you? Are you demented?" Riley shrieked, backing up and away from the gun, "I was just joking. There is no way that you are them." She defended, holding her hands up, "They aren't real, they are just characters on a TV show. You have no reason to pull a damn gun on me." She exclaimed worriedly.

"Look, I don't care what you try to get me to believe. All I know is the last thing I recall, I'm riding in the car with my older sister, going to a hotel, and next thing I'm here, coated in sewage water and blood. So if you would just kindly tell me where we are…" Riley snapped. This was really antagonizing and confusing; she was too exhausted to put up with this crap.

"We're in Jericho, California." Sam responded as he looked the girl over. She had some blood running down her arm, and it looked like she had a bruise on her head. He presumed she'd either fallen off of the bridge. Either that or someone had beaten the living hell out of her.

"Sam! Come on, man!" Dean hollered, whirling around and giving his brother a look.

"What?" Sam snapped, "Let's just let her go and go on with our life." He reasoned logically, they didn't have time to play around now. They needed to find their dad so he could get back home.

"Thanks, 'Sammy'." Riley said with a brief smile, "would you also mind telling me the date?" She inquired.

"November first." He answered, choosing to further cooperate in hopes of getting on with their investigations soon.

"Are you kidding me?" Riley asked, her eyes growing wide and deranged "The last thing I remember it was May first." Something was wrong, really wrong. People didn't just vanish for six months and not remember them at all for just any reason; something big had to have happened to her. "What the hell? Oh my god. I have to find my sister. I have to get back home. My parents, oh god. My parents. They must be freaking out." She rambled, "Well, who gives a shit about dad? Not like he gives a crap about me. But still, mom, I know mom is probably flipping. How the hell am I supposed to get all the way to Perry? It's all the way in Kansas! It's more than a thousand miles from here!" She was petrified and frantic, running her hands through her hair worriedly.

"If you explain what you meant by the TV show, I might get you a ride." Dean said with a smirk. That was one way to get her to explain her craziness a little further.

"Okay, if you guys still want to pretend to not know and be clueless..." She snapped, "Supernatural was a TV show that began in 2005. It is in currently in its eighth season now, it focuses on two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, and their life fighting and hunting the supernatural." She explained it cheerfully. "Now, do I get a ride?" She hoped she could. She didn't care if they were strangers, she had to get home, and soon.

"Wait, it's only 2005 now. How would it even have eight seasons?" Dean asked, looking generally perplexed, was she crazy enough to not even know what year it was?.

"Stop joking with me. I'm not in the mood to joke, right this , not under these circumstances. It is 2013. If it was 2005 I would only be fourteen years old. I'm twenty two, not fourteen, obviously." Riley stated plainly

"No, it seriously is 2005." Sam confirmed. Those were the last words that Riley comprehended before she passed out, darkness overtaking her mind. She nearly hit the ground, only to be caught by the two brothers. Not before she had managed to hit head her in particularly painfully manner on the ground, though. They cautiously laid her down on the ground, careful not to hit her head again.

Dean stared down at the girl laying on the ground before them. Had she seriously just passed out? She seemed completely delirious, at least to him. Talking to her was like talking to complete lunatic. Stepping closer, he nudged her with his foot, trying to get her to wake up. He turned to his brother and pointed down to the unconscious girl.

"You, pick her up and get her in the car. If she really does know that much about our life, we need to keep her close." He snapped, climbing in to his car.

Sam rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky. He stepped forward, picking the girl up off of the ground and almost dropped her again. Looking down at her, he noted that she looked peaceful when she was unconscious. She looked more innocent and relaxed than stressed and panicking now. He figured she wouldn't often look peaceful, especially considering what had just happened. If what she had told them was true, none of them would exactly be peaceful for quite a while.


End file.
